


Unusual Feelings

by RoLalismyOTP



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLalismyOTP/pseuds/RoLalismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this about the scene where Christopher gets all heroic and fakes ill using his silver allergy and dashes off to save Millie but with one sided Christopher/Conrad. It may continue if I have time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Chrestomanci fic! :]

I watched Christopher as he turned paler and paler. A grey hue came into his skin and his face sagged. Even though I knew it was temporary it made me nervous.  
"Oh! Christopher!" That was Fey. Within seconds a whole crowd of people had surrounded us, Fey feeling his forehead and clucking her tongue and Manfred trying to support him. I helped Christopher wrap his arm around my shoulders and pushed off any attempts from the others to help.

"It's quite alright, I'll just take him up to our room. Yes, yes I'm sure I can handle him"

I pulled Christopher into the lift with some effort, he really had gone limp like a fish. Unfortunately he chose this moment to groan artistically into my ear.  
I redoubled my efforts to discourage the newly worried and pulled the lift shut.

I took the spoon out of Christopher's hand and slipped it into my pocket.  
The color was rapidly returning to his face but I was reluctant to let him go. It took me a moment to recognize the intimacy of the situation and my face reddened slightly. Goosebumps rose on my skin as he breathed against my neck...

Christopher untangled himself from me and grinned. "We did it Grant!"  
Maybe it was just his usual smile but aimed at me it made my heart beat faster. If only he had kept his arms around me...  
Oh god. I was NOT having these thoughts.

His grin morphed into a look of concern at my lack of reciprocation.  
"What's wrong Grant? You look as if you'd thought I was truly dying."

I tried to force my face into smiling weakly and gave a very forced laugh. "No, just thinking about poor Millie."  
Could that have been further from the truth?  
Christopher's brows slanted down with anger and concern. "Yes. Yes you're right."   
The lift clanged open and he flashed me one more look of vague concern before dashing off in the direction of the ladies quarters.  
I sighed and climbed out of the lift as well. It was back to work for me.


End file.
